Darna (TV3)
Darna is the superheroic alter-ego of two women in the 2009 Darna TV Series. She is played by Marian Rivera The first manifestation is from an unidentified woman who defeats Babaeng Lawin, Babaeng Tuod, Babaeng Linta and Babaeng Impakta, and later becomes the Keeper of the Stone (Tagapangalaga ng Bato). Later, she becomes the blessed child gifted to a sterile couple at the skirts of the hills where Kobra lay. The Keeper gifts the mother the stone and tells her to let the child wear the necklace (where the stone was) once she's born. the couple names her Narda (an inscription on the stone). Years later Narda is contacted by the Keeper to take on her duty as Darna. She refuses, being depressed, witnessing the wedding of the man she loves and her best friend. Soon after, the four villainous Darna defeated years earlier emerge and attack the town. In the attack, Narda loses her best friend Valentina to a chasm and gets captured by the Babaeng Lawin. When Babaeng Lawin drops her, she breaks her leg and loses her ability to walk. Realizing how selfish she has been, she agrees to take on the mantle of Darna and try to get back the powers of the stone, some of which had been stolen by the villainous. Shortly after, Darna fights Babaeng Impakta. She defeat Babaeng Impakta but Inpy (The thing on Babaeng Impakta's back) is still alive. Impy controlled Narda's friends, Eduardo and Ms. Perfecta. Then, Darna manages to un-control her friends. Then, Darna gets hurt by a terrorist named Shiro. She recovers quickly as Narda. Then, Darna sees Babaeng Impakta again. They both fight. Then, Impy went out of Roma's back and then, she attacked and then controlled Darna! While she was controlled, Darna almost killed Eduardo and Valentina. Impy keeps telling Darna to kill people. Then, Tagapangalaga ng Bato came and told Darna that she did the wrong thing. Darna listened to her and she took off Impy on her back. Then, Darna injured Impy with a hard stick. Days later, a freeway was attacked by terrorists leaded by Shiro (The one who shot Darna a week ago). Shiro's terrorists was about to kill Eduardo. Darna saved Eduardo from getting killed and Eduardo started to have a crush on Darna. Two days later, Darna sees Shiro stealing a golden crown from Father Mateo's Church. Darna appears and Shiro tells her that a bomb will explode at the San Martin Elementary School in 30 minutes. Darna must stop the bomb from killing all the students. Darna came to the school and saved all the students by removing the bomb and throwing it to empty land. One day later, Darna finds out that Impy has return and he is killing people. Then, Darna sees Impy driving an ambulance. Darna manages to stop the ambulance and she throw Impy to the forest. Then, Darna sees Babaeng Impakta trying to kill a woman. Darna manges to save the woman. Roma teels Darna that she has to kill herself so Impy would die so the people will be alive. Category:GMA TV Series 2 (2009) Category:Characters in Darna (2009 TV series)